desenhos_animadosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pernalonga
Bugs Bunny (conhecido como Pernalonga antigamente em Portugal e atualmente no Brasil) é um personagem fictício, um coelho antropomórfico, que aparece em vários curta-metragens de animação das séries''Looney Tunes'' e Merrie Melodies, produzidos pela Leon Schlesinger Productions, que se tornaria a Warner Bros. Cartoons em 1945. O personagem surgiu em 1940, em um curta metragem chamado The Wild Hare ("A Lebre Selvagem"), dirigido por Tex Avery. Ao longo dos anos, Pernalonga estrelou mais de 160 curtas durante a Era de Ouro da animação, além de participar de outros filmes. O coelho "contracenou" com o astro do basquete Michael Jordan em Space Jam (1996) e também atuou em Looney Tunes - De Volta à Ação (2003).1 Premiado com um Oscar de melhor curta-metragem de animação por Cavaleiro Pernalonga em 1958, e com uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood, Pernalonga foi eleito como melhor personagem de desenhos animados de todos os tempos pela revista americana 'TV Guide''.2'' Atualmente, ele é o mascote corporacional da Warner Brothers, especialmente do seu departamento de animação e um dos personagens mais famosos no mundo. Seu famoso bordão é a pergunta "Eh… What's Up, Doc?" ("Eh… o que é que há, velhinho?" no Brasil/''"Eh… qual é, meu?"'' em Portugal), geralmente dito enquanto mastiga uma cenoura. Pernalonga muitas vezes é confundido com um coelho mas na verdade ele é uma lebre. Origem De acordo com o livro Bugs Bunny: 50 Years and Only One Grey Hare, ele "nasceu" em 1940, no Brooklyn, Nova York, e foi criado por Tex Avery, Robert McKimson foi responsável pelo design definitivo do personagem. De acordo com Mel Blanc, seu dublador original, Pernalonga tem um sotaque característico de Flatbush, uma equilibrada mistura entre os dialetos do Condado de Bronx e do Brooklyn. Influencias Muitos historiadores de animação nos EUA acreditam que o Pernalonga pode ter tido sua personalidade influenciada por um personagem anterior de Walt Disney, uma lebre chamada "Max Hare", desenhada por Charlie Thorson. Que apareceu pela primeira vez em um desenho de Sinfonias Tolas ("Silly Symphonies") chamado A Tartaruga e a Lebre ("The Tortoise and the Hare"), dirigido por Wilfred Jackson. Tex Avery, um dos criadores do Pernalonga, admitia ter copiado um pouco da personalidade de "Max Hare" para o Pernalonga, embora o design de Avery para o Pernalonga, tenha ficado com uma aparência mais inocente, do que o coelho de Thorson, que acabou se encaixando melhor com o seu comportamento sarcástico. A maneira que Pernalonga morde sua cenoura com o canto da boca, também lembra muito o jeito que o comediante Groucho Marx fumava seu charuto. Um dos bordões mais populares do Pernalonga, Of course you know, this means war! ("É claro que você sabe, que isso significa guerra!") também foi inicialmente dito por Groucho, em filmes como Duck Soup e Uma Noite na Ópera. História Happy Rabbit Happy Rabbit, o protótipo do Pernalonga, apareceu pela primeira vez no curta animado "Porky's Hare Hunt", lançado em 30 de abril de 1938. Co-dirigido por Ben Hardaway e creditado por Cal Dalton (que era responsável pela concepção inicial do coelho), este curta tinha um tema quase idêntico ao desenho de 1937 "Porky's Duck Hunt" (dirigido por Tex Avery), que tinha introduzido o Patolino. Neste desenho o coelho ainda era totalmente diferente do que o Pernalonga viria a ser, em vez de ter o pelo da cor cinza, ele era um coelho branco, e tinha uma personalidade bem mais amalucada, como se fose um "Patolino em roupa de coelho". O dublador americano Mel Blanc foi quem fez a voz do coelho, que inicialmente tinha um sotaque caipira, e que perdeu depois ao se transformar oficialmente em Pernalonga. Blanc inicialmente, também havia dado uma risada ao coelho (ha, ha, ha,HA, ha!), que mais tarde ele viria a utilizar para o personagem Pica-Pau de Walter Lantz. Este coelho inspirou os estúdio de Leon Schlesinger a continuarem a desenvolver o personagem em outros curtas animados. Happy Rabbit teve sua segunda aparição em 1939 no desenho "Prest-O Change-O" dirigido por Chuck Jones, onde ele é o coelho de estimação de um mágico chamado: "Sham-Fu the Magician", e incomoda dois cachorros que bisbilhotam no material do mágico. Sua terceira aparição foi em 1939 no desenho: "Hare-um Scare-um". Este curta, foi o primeiro em que ele apareceu como um coelho de cor cinza, em vez de branco. Em "Elmer's Candid Camera", produzido por Chuck Jones em 1940, o coelho encontrou pela primeira vez Hortelino Troca-Letras. Este curta foi também o último em que o coelho deu a risada criada por Mel Blanc, que no mesmo ano passaria a ser usada para o Pica-Pau de Walter Lantz no episódio Knock Knock. Happy Rabbit também fez uma aparição no filme Looney Tunes: Back in Action, quando Pernalonga foi atingido pelo raio do macaco azul, que o transformou na sua forma primitiva (Happy Rabbit). Disponível somente nos extras do DVD. Bugs Bunny A primeira aparição oficial do Pernalonga em um desenho animado, com o nome de "Bugs Bunny" foi no curta The Wild Hare, dirigido por Tex Avery e lançado em 27 de julho de 1940. Foi neste desenho animado que ele disse pela primeira vez o seu famosobordão "What's up, Doc?"(O Que que há, velhinho?) para o Hortelino. Foi também o primeiro encontro de Pernalonga e Hortelino em suas formas completamente desenvolvidas. O historiador de animação Joe Adamson considera The Wild hare como o primeiro desenho "oficial" do Pernalonga com o nome de "Bugs Bunny". E é também o primeiro desenho animado onde Mel Blanc usa a "voz padrão" para o Pernalonga. Referências * ''Wikipedia ''https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugs_Bunny